Music Do Bring People Together
by saraluver
Summary: Sara found an interesting CD in Nick's collection. Can this discovery bring them together? NS


Just thought I could take a break from the tension from my other story, so I wrote this fic. I hope you like it because I am not good writing one-shot fics. Just giving it a try.

* * *

Title: Music Do Bring People Together 

Summary: Sara found an interesting CD on Nick's collection. Can this discovery bring them together?

Pairing: NickSara.

* * *

After their success in solving a difficult case, Nick decided they had to celebrate. So, he invited Sara over to his apartment for breakfast. He thought it was good for her and maybe because he had a little feeling for her. Okay, maybe a lot of feelings for her. 

"Nick, you've been holding out on us," said Sara.

"What?"

"You make the best blueberry pancakes," said Sara enjoying her meal.

"Thanks, it's a family secret," said Nick.

"So, you can't give me the recipe?" asked Sara. She was hoping he could give her the recipe or teach her to make them.

"Nope, nothing you can do will make me give that recipe," said Nick. Actually he would give anything to her, but he liked to tease her more.

"Come on Nick!" said Sara pouting.

"No," said Nick trying to swallow a grin.

"Fine, but I'll get it sooner or later."

"Oh, you're so confident, huh?"

"Yeah, if I know what I want," said Sara.

"We'll just see about that," challenged Nick.

After Sara's thirds and fourths, they finally finished their meals.

"Didn't know you were a monster, Sara," said Nick teasingly.

"Hey!" said Sara swatting his arm playfully.

"Alright, sorry, you go in the living room while I clean this up," said Nick.

"I want to help, it's the least I could do," said Sara.

"You eating my house away is good enough," said Nick.

Sara hit his arm and started laughing. She knew she could not be mad at him.

"Now go, please."

"Fine, but next time, I'll cook," said Sara.

"Deal," said Nick smiling. He was excited at the idea of spending more time with Sara. He knew it was not a date, but anything can happen.

Sara went into the living room since Nick insisted on it. She started looking to his pictures, when he was in college, his family and even their recent department party. Then she went through his CD collection. A lot of country songs, no surprises there. That was when a certain CD caught her eyes. She picked up the CD and looked at it, not quite believing Nick had this CD.

"Hey Sara, I'm all done, what are you doing?" asked Nick not noticing the CD Sara held.

"I was just looking through your CDs and I found something that I'm surprised that you even have it," said Sara grinning.

"What?" asked Nick freaked. He was afraid Sara found his secret collection of porn. Not that he had a lot of them, just some for his entertainment.

"N SYNC, Nick?" asked Sara with an amused smile.

"That's not mine," defended Nick.

"Oh really?" asked Sara not believing him.

"Okay, technically, it's mine but I didn't buy it, an ex-girlfriend thought I should listen to other stuff besides country, so she gave me that," explained Nick.

"Greg's going to have a field day when I tell him this," said Sara laughing.

"Sara, please don't tell him, and for the record, some of the songs are good."

"Okay, I won't tell him because this might be useful for blackmailing," said Sara with mock evil.

"Sara Sidle, you're an evil woman."

"So, which song is your favorite? I think I like 'Gone', Justin was so hot in that video," said Sara like a teenage girl.

"Oh my god! You're a fan of N SYNC!" said Nick laughing.

"Am not! I just like that song and Justin," defended Sara.

"Is too! Is too!" said Nick childishly.

"Fine, whatever! So what's your favorite song?"

Nick took the cover off of Sara's hand and browse the song list.

"I think I like 'Fallin'," said Nick.

"I've never heard of it," said Sara.

"Well, you have to listen to it," said Nick. He put the CD into his CD player and chose that song. Few seconds later the song started.

"Wanna dance?" asked Nick.

"Here?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, why not?"

Sara smiled at him and took his hand. Nick wrapped his arms around Sara loosely while Sara set her hands on his biceps. She could feel his rippling muscles even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

* * *

_Yeah yeah.. oh hmm I don't know how  
I don't know why  
But girl it seems  
You've touched my life  
You're in my dreams  
You're in my heart  
I'm not myself  
When we're apart _

Something strange has come over me  
A raging wind across my seas  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame  
And what am I supposed to do  
If I can't get over you  
I come to find that you don't feel the same

Cause I'm fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you

* * *

"This song is really nice," said Sara slowly putting her arms around Nick's neck. 

"Isn't it? The lyrics are really good too," said Nick tightening his hold on Sara.

* * *

_I lose my step  
I lose my ground  
I lose my self  
When you're around  
I'm holding on for my life  
To keep from drowning in your eyes  
Girl what have you done to me  
To make me fall so desperately  
To think that I don't even know your name  
No, no  
How am I supposed to live  
If I can't get over this  
You decide you don't feel the same _

Cause I'm fallin' fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'

* * *

"You like the lyrics, huh?" asked Sara. 

"Yeah?"

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

Nick just looked at her, contemplating whether to tell her or not. If she knew, she'd either slap him and he would lose their friendship forever or she had the same feelings for him, which he thought was impossible. Finally, he decided to risk it all, he was going to tell her.

* * *

_Will you stay or will you go  
Heaven, heaven knows what my future holds  
Questions, questions linger on my mind  
Day break from day break to dark of night  
I'm fallin' I don't know what's come over me _

Can't you see that I'm fallin' fallin'  
Girl I'm fallin' for you  
And I pray your fallin' too  
I've been fallin' fallin'  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you

* * *

"Yeah, you," said Nick. 

"Huh?" asked Sara confused. She who was putting her head on his shoulder quickly lifted her head and looked at him.

"When I hear this song, I think about you," said Nick.

"What? Why?" asked Sara confused. That was not the answer she was expecting when she asked the question.

"Sara, I have been falling for you since the day I met you, you were always there for me, when I had a gun pulled on me, when Nigel Crane happened, and when I was buried, you never gave up on me, you've been my best friend but I don't think I can be only friends with you anymore," said Nick. His heart was beating fast waiting for Sara's answer.

Sara just stood there looking at him, really shocked. Finally she recovered and spoke.

"Are you sure?" asked Sara not quite believing Nick had feelings for her.

"Sara, I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

The next thing Sara did really puzzled Nick. She just held onto him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. Nick just let her be to give her time to sort it all out.

"Nick?" called Sara after few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm falling for you too," said Sara looking into her eyes.

"Really?" asked Nick. Now he was the one that was taken by surprise.

"Yeah," said Sara unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile.

"Sara, you don't know how much that means to me, so you really want to give us a try? Because I don't want you to force yourself just because…,"

Nick was silenced when Sara leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When Nick finally got out of his shock, he responded to the kiss and tightened his hold on Sara while she played with the hair at the back of her neck. Finally they pulled away in need of oxygen.

"Whoa," said Nick. Sara chuckled at his reaction.

"So, now are you convinced that I really want to be with you?" asked Sara.

Nick just nodded wordlessly with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Few minutes they were snuggled to each other on the couch with dopey grins on their faces. Sara sat on Nick's lap with her arms around his neck while Nick held onto her waist.

"Nick, now that we're together, can you please give me that recipe?" asked Sara giving her puppy dog look.

Nick just chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

THE END

* * *

I got this idea when I was listening to my N SYNC CD. Just so you know N SYNC is not mine. Even though I wish they were. They are so gorgeous! Hehe! Anyways REVIEW! 


End file.
